


Domesticity

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, pets too, service dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Just a cute little story, for my ship and their kids!
Relationships: Peter/Emma - Relationship





	Domesticity

Peter smiled lovingly at his blonde haired wife, and hummed quietly a moment then kissed Emma on the cheek. He signed to her that she could stay in bed a bit longer, and he moved to get up. She pulled him back a moment to kiss him on the lips, then let him go. They had two children, a four (and some months) year old daughter and three year old son. They hadn't been actually trying for a second child, but Emma had gotten pregnant again almost immediately. Penny, their daughter, had been a month or two old at that point. So she was ten or eleven months, give or take a couple, older then her brother, Elijah. She had pretty, long dark curls, dark like her dad's hair, and the brownest doe like eyes.

Meanwhile, Elijah was blonde, his hair straight like dad's, the blonde coloring coming from his mom of course. He had the prettiest blue eyes, and he had ended up deaf like Emma...That brought them closer, however, and they even managed to get him a dog to help him. The dog was a black Labrador named Feilan, a very beautiful but very male dog. They'd gotten a family dog too, the brother or cousin of Feilan, whom they'd named Roark. Well, he was supposed to be a family dog, but he seemed to have fallen for Peter. No matter, he loved all of them; he just happened to love the dark haired man of the house a bit more. The girls didn't mind, as they had a brown she cat and her black daughter. 

The brown mother cat, Meekaa, belonged to Emma of course, while Penny had the kitten. The kitten was named Issaca, and they'd gotten them from a neighbor, actually. He'd found them under his and his wife's porch and brought them home, and they'd decided to just keep one kitten. Emma had fallen in love with the mother, and Penny with one she kitten, so they'd gotten them. Anyhow, Peter went to wake the kids, then carried Elijah. Penny held his free hand, trailing a bit behind and rubbing her eyes a little. He put them in their chairs, strapping them both in then starting breakfast and getting them their own food. They both squealed happily as he made the oatmeal, then he gave it to them.

He started the French Toast and coffee then, and Emma seemed to be lured out by those smells. He smiled at his wife, giving her a long and sweet kiss then working on the food. They ate and drank together, finishing off the coffee, then he sent her off to do her at-home work. She actually taught a music class from their house, so there was that too. He got the kids in their car seats, buckled up snug and safe, and brought them to Peace of Mind. It was a preschool, as well as an aftercare place for if parents had to work late. Then again, some of them had sitters or family that could come get their kids, but not all. He dropped the kids off, then headed out to do his own job, his own work to bring in money.

Later, he went to pick up the kids, bringing them back home and getting them juice and another snack. They had snacks at school, but usually only one and it was earlier on. He then brought them to their mother, to see her, then the playroom.

End


End file.
